


I Want to See You

by NihilismBot



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Solo, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been nearly a month since Kuai has last seen Hanzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to See You

It had been far too long since Kuai had seen Hanzo. Though, quite frankly, spending a single minute apart was too much for him. It had been three weeks since they had last seen each other, too long for anyone to be apart from their beloved.

Kuai couldn't stop smiling as he approached the Shirai Ryu temple. The students bowed to greet him as he passed by. One came over to ask if she should fetch Master Hasashi for him, but he declined the offer. He entered the temple and removed his shoes in the foyer. As he stepped easily through the halls of the “rival” temple, Kuai was able to pretend, for just a moment, that he and Hanzo did not live apart, that these walls were his home.

He knew the layout of the building like the back of his hand and he knew Hanzo's schedule perfectly. It was four in the afternoon, Hanzo would be tending to the central garden before he readied himself for dinner. Kuai placed sandals on his feel before he pushed open the sliding door then closed it behind him. There Hanzo knelt, pulling out the weeds as he checked to see if the flowers needed more water. Instead of his normal ponytail, he had tied his hair up in a bun to keep it away from his face as he worked. From the few loose strands of hair, it was clear that he had not taken any care in his up-do.

Kuai placed his canvas bag on the wooden steps that led down to the garden as he made his way to Hanzo. Hanzo had not bothered to acknowledge Kuai's presence, though the sound of his wooden sandals striking the wooden steps was certainly enough to alert him. It was probably out of a stubborn desire to show that he hadn't missed him while they were apart.

But, Kuai didn't have this stubborn streak. He eagerly, and perhaps too roughly, wrapped his arms around Hanzo. “Hanzo! I have missed you!”

Hanzo barely turned his head to look at the man who grabbed him. “Oh, are you here already?”

Kuai kissed Hanzo's cheek and gently nudged him to turn so they could face each other properly. Seeing Hanzo's face after so long, Kuai couldn't even bring himself to kiss him. He rested his forehead against Hanzo's and caressed his cheek. “Do not pretend you have not been as eager for today as I have been.”

“I had not noticed that you left.” A playful smirk spread across Hanzo's lips.

Kuai pulled him into a proper kiss, their lips colliding desperately against each other, their hands wandering the familiar, yet forgotten forms of each other's bodies. Kuai pulled away and kissed up Hanzo's jaw to his ear. “I will have to make sure you do not forget me tonight,” he said in a low growl.

Hanzo pushed him away. He tried to obscure his blush by turning his head and scratching his cheek, but it didn't fool Kuai. “I have to clean up before dinner. Please, put your things in my room, I will meet with you shortly.”

The meal that had been prepared for Kuai's arrival was nothing extravagant, at least not by the Shirai Ryu standards, but it was better than the average meal cooked by the Lin Kuei, Kuai mused on how he should perhaps send his chef to train with the Shirai Ryu. During the meal, he and Hanzo caught up on how their clans were doing. Kuai commented on the relaxed environment during meal time. In his previous visit, over four months ago now, the atmosphere had been much more tense. Hanzo explained that he had taken Kuai's advice to allow students to converse during meals. With a sigh, Hanzo admitted that the new rule had not led to a decrease in discipline, his students were obedient as ever.

After the dinner, the two men took a walk around the temple grounds. They held hands as Hanzo pointed out constellations that Kuai had taught to him previously. Kuai admitted that he was impressed, but there was something else on his mind.

“Something seems to be troubling you, Kuai. What is it?,” Hanzo asked.

Kuai smiled and sighed, “Honestly, Hanzo, the stars will be here tomorrow night.” Kuai pulled Hanzo close and pressed their faces together, lips brushing against each other but not fully touching. “I am more interested in spending time with you.”

Hanzo blushed then turned his head away as he always did. “Perhaps we could conclude this walk tomorrow. The stars will still be here, but you never know when something might tear us apart.”

Kuai took Hanzo's chin in his hand and gently turned his head to look in his eyes. “My thoughts exactly.” Kuai leaned down slightly and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Hanzo insisted that they keep an even pace as they made their way back to his room. They only bumped into a few students on their way. Hanzo explained that Kuai was tired from his journey and they were retiring early for the night. He thought his explanation was discrete enough not to raise suspicion, but Kuai informed him that the students no doubt already knew what was going on.

The door had barely been shut before Kuai was pulling his clothing off, already half-hard simply from the thought of seeing Hanzo's bare skin again. Hanzo didn't realize he was staring until Kuai caught his eye while he was tugging his pants down.

“I apologize. Had I known you wanted a show, I would have stripped more slowly,” Kuai grinned as he slowly pulled his pants and underwear down.

Hanzo gasped and blood rushed to his face. He turned around and began undressing himself. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, a hot breath in his ear whispered, “Maybe _I_ wanted a show.”

“You are not getting one!” Hanzo hissed as he released himself from Kuai's grasp. He finished undressing himself as Kuai chuckled a deep laugh. He finished undressing and turned to face Kuai, but refused to make eye contact.

Kuai smiled, “You are lovely.” He pulled Hanzo close to him and kissed him deeply. His tongue traced along Hanzo's lips begging for entrance and with a small sigh, it was received. Hanzo's arms wrapped around Kuai's neck further deepening the kiss. It was such a familiar stance, but one which had eluded them for too long.

“Hanzo...” Kuai sighed as he broke the kiss. “There is something I would like to try.”

Hanzo didn't respond, merely gave him a puzzled look.

Kuai brushed some hair from Hanzo's face. “Do not be worried. Come. Lay on the bed with me.”

The pair got into the bed. They lay on their sides, facing each other. Kuai had meant to do something else, but he found himself kissing Hanzo again, his hands groping all over his tan body. He gave Hanzo's ass a rough grab and pulled Hanzo's thigh over his own, intertwining their legs. The toned muscles, the slight gasps, the way his leg twitched. It had been too long since Kuai had experienced any of it. Hanzo's hands similarly explored Kuai's body, fingers tangling in Kuai's thick body hair, nails dragging along his back, breath hot against his cold skin.

Kuai combed his fingers through Hanzo's hair. “Hanzo... Lay on your back.”

Hanzo did as was asked, untangling his legs from Kuai. He began to part his thighs in anticipation for what that to come next.

“I want you to touch yourself.”

“Pardon?”

“I want to see how much you have missed me. Stroke yourself the way you do on lonely nights.”

Hanzo continued to look at him awaiting further instruction. When none came, he asked, “What do you mean?”

This gave Kuai pause. “Have you never... Masturbated?”

Hanzo's face turned red. How he could become so embarrassed about such a thing while talking to a man who had stuck his tongue in his ass was something Kuai would never understand. “O-Of course not!” Hanzo said.

Kuai wanted to believe that Hanzo was lying out of some odd definition of pride that wouldn't allow him to admit to masturbating. But, he knew what Hanzo said was the truth, however inconceivable it was to him. With a patient, yet mischievous grin, Kuai moved closer to Hanzo. He wrapped his hand around Hanzo's cock and gently began tugging it. He slid his hand up and down the organ, occasionally stopping to rub his thumb over the head. His movements drew long, shaking sighs from Hanzo.

“Do you feel what I am doing?” Kuai whispered.

Hanzo nodded.

“I want you to do this to yourself.” Kuai released him.

Hesitantly, Hanzo wrapped his hand around his own cock. He gave himself two strokes before stopping. “I can not concentrate with you watching me!”

“You should not have to concentrate. But, if it would make you feel better, I will not watch.” Kuai grabbed a pillow and put it in front of his face. “There, I can not see you.”

Kuai listened carefully to Hanzo's breathing. At first, there was no change, but soon his breaths became slower, there was an occasional gasp. Kuai could feel Hanzo's feet shift around as he began to give into pleasure and lost control over himself. Hanzo's breaths increased and his voice went slightly higher on each exhale.

“May I watch now?” Kuai asked.

A pause then a quiet, “Yes.”

Hanzo had turned his head away from Kuai, but he continued to stroke himself. Kuai hadn't taken into consideration what a sight he'd be. Even facing away from him, Kuai could still see Hanzo's lovely features. His eyes shut in concentration, his lips slightly parted as his breathing quickened, the strands of hair that clung to his forehead. Hanzo's chest heaved slightly with his breathing, small beads of sweat giving his skin a glistening look. Tan, slender fingers wrapped around Hanzo's cock, a visual so different from the large pale hand Kuai was used to seeing jerk Hanzo. Hanzo had trouble keeping his legs still as he stroked himself, his feet dug into the mattress.

Perhaps this was a foolish idea, seeing Hanzo like this, Kuai knew he wasn't going to last long and he had hoped their first night together in nearly a month would be a long one. Well, he had a week, perhaps their next night could be longer.

“Hanzo, are you ready?”

Hanzo stopped what he was doing and looked at Kuai. “Ready?”

Kuai rolled off the bed to grab lubricant from his bag. No matter how many nights he had spent in the Shirai Ru temple, Hanzo refused to keep any in his room. He mentioned something about not wanting the students to find it. The students who were not allowed in his room in the first place and who certainly knew what their grandmaster did when Kuai came for a visit. It was a minor inconvenience at best for Kuai, but it still struck him as incredibly silly.

Kuai returned to the bed with the bottle clearly visible in his hand. “Are you ready?”

Hanzo smiled at him, “Was my show not entertaining enough?”

Kuai parted Hanzo's legs and sat between them. “Too entertaining. That is the problem.”

Kuai applied a generous amount of lubricant to his finger and inserted it into Hanzo. “Hmm...”

“What is it?” Hanzo asked, a bit short of breath.

“Keep stroking yourself. I believe it will be more enjoyable for you that way.” Kuai smiled.

He was still embarrassed at the suggestion, but Hanzo did as instructed. Kuai carefully stretched Hanzo's entrance as Hanzo continued to jerk his cock. From the way Hanzo bit down on his bottom lip, Kuai could tell that his suggestion was working. He eased a second and then third finger into Hanzo, feeling for that sensitive spot inside of him. The sudden gasp told Kuai that he had found it.

“Ready?” Kuai asked.

Hanzo nodded weakly .

Gently, Kuai inserted himself into Hanzo slowly filling him with his full length. This position gave him a far better view of Hanzo, eyes shut tight, biting his lip, left hand gripping the sheets. He was as desirable as ever. Kuai rocked his hips, thrusting in and out of Hanzo.

With Hanzo stroking himself, Kuai was able to let his hand roam over Hanzo's chest. He teased at a pink nipple, making Hanzo sharply suck in air. He rolled the sensitive nub between his fingers, savoring the small gasps Hanzo made. Increasing his pace, Kuai slid his hand up caressing Hanzo's face. He traced over the soft lips with his thumb then gently plunged his thumb into Hanzo's mouth which made Hanzo give him a confused look.

“Suck on it.” Kuai commanded.

Hanzo darted his eyes to the side as his began sucking Kuai's thumb. His tongue twirled around the digit, licking the full length. Kuai thrust his thumb in and out of Hanzo's mouth in time with his thrusts in and out of Hanzo's ass. All the while, Hanzo stroked himself, doing his best to keep pace with Kuai's thrusts.

Kuai was close. It had been too long and seeing Hanzo like this was too much. He hated coming first, but it would have to be another thing to correct another night.

“Hanzo... I... Soon...” Kuai said between pants.

A sly look crossed Hanzo's face. He began to rock his hips against Kuai. He moaned around Kuai's thumb. Using his legs, he pulled Kuai closer.

That was all he could take. Kuai came hard, seed spilling into Hanzo. His whole body shook as what felt like electric waves of pleasure washed over him. As his strength left him, Kuai was careful not to fully collapse on top of Hanzo. He pulled out of Hanzo then slid down the bed until his face was over Hanzo's cock.

He looked Hanzo in the eye as he pressed a kiss to the head. The meaning seemed to be understood and Hanzo let go of his cock, letting Kuai take the length into his mouth. It wasn't long before Hanzo was screaming his own release as his seed shot into Kuai's warm mouth. With a smile, Kuai swallowed.

Kuai stood up to reposition himself next to Hanzo on the bed. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man, happy to be together again. He leaned in to kiss him but was stopped by a hand over his mouth.

“Not until you clean your mouth.”

 


End file.
